A Simple Sacrifice
by bright eyed writer
Summary: What if Klaus didn't just find only Marcel on the plantation?


The funeral parade was almost drowned out by the on-going sound of a baby's cries. Many looked towards the cause of the noise with anger and annoyance; those including the Governor and his wife. While other looked over in concern; including Rebekah who, despite her grief over her lover's untimely death, could never cope with the sound of a child in distress. It was his sister's reaction to what she saw when she looked in the direction of the highly annoying noise, which made Klaus look over in interest and freeze where he stood, those in the parade behind him, carefully manauvering around him. Klaus Mikaelson was a highly respected, and feared, member of the community - it wouldn't do to end up on his bad side, especially considering what he did to his enemies. There was nothing anyone could do about it, but it was no secret that this funeral was due to Klaus as well.

Klaus was staring at the scene before him, a heavy weight in his chest. The baby was screaming in the arms of a slave, who couldn't be more than eleven or twelve himself. The young boy was shushing the baby gently, focusing more on the child than the fact that there was a man on a horse behind him, whipping him repeated. Klaus clenched his jaw and his fists as he watched.

"Shut it up!" The man ordered forceably. "Shut the damn thing up!"

The boy fell to his knees and grabbed the nearest apple. Without pausing, he swung his arm back and threw it at the man, it hit him in the arm and enraged him even further. He glared down at the boy and raised his arm to swing again... but the whip never made contact. Because, without thinking about the consequences of his actions, or even why he was doing it in the first place, Klaus watched forwards towards the scene, picking up a rock as he did so, before throwing the stone at the man as he got closer. The rock hit the man in the middle of the forehead, killing him instantly. A quick death, more than he deserved, Klaus thought with a scowl as he eventually came to a stop in front of the boy.

The young boy was startled when the man fell of his horse, having been prepared to be hit again. He held the baby closer to his chest protectively; the small child, waddled up tightly, relaxed at the guesture and it's wails turned to whimpers. Something which Klaus was thankful for; he couldn't be done with wailing children.

"What is your name?" he asked the boy, who looked up at his savior with wide eyes.

He continued to rock the baby. "Don't got one." He mumbled, and Klaus resisted the urge to correct him. "Mama wouldn't name me until I turned ten, in case the fever took me. Then it took her."

Klaus knelt down so that the boy wasn't craning his neck to look up at him. "You're a survivor, and survivors need names." He studied the boy before smiling. "How about Marcellus." He suggested.

"Marcellus?"

"Comes from mars. And it means 'little warrior'." He held out his hand for the boy to take.

Marcellus hesitated for only a moment - glancing down at the still-fussing baby - before placing his hand into the strangers, a stranger who had given him more kindness than he had known in his young life. Klaus pulled him up so that they were boy standing, giving the boy a gentle smile that he couldn't help but mirror. A sudden wail broke the moment that the two of them had found themselves in. Klaus let out a chuckle as the two of them looked down at the child, who was waving it's arms around to gain further attention.

"Well, this one has a good set of lungs on them." He said. He looked between the two of them. "You're sibling?"

"No." Marcellus shook his head. Klaus noticed the sad tone of his voice but decided against pulling him up on it. Marcellus looked down at the baby in his arms with adoration. "Her mama couldn't cope with her, so mine took her in."

"And you have looked after her since your mother passed?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, sir."

Klaus frowned as he looked closer at the child, pulling the blanket further away from er face so that he could have a closer look. "She doesn't look very well. Has she been seen by a doctor?"

Marcellus shook his head. "They won't come and see us." He muttered. Klaus frowned again.

"I shall find someone who can treat her. Once we get you both settled in your new home." He said casually, keeping his eyes on the baby so he didn't see the boy's reaction. It was for that reason that he missed the look of completely awe aimed towards him. "Does she have a name?"

"Yes. Davina."


End file.
